Known cable or pipeline trolleys of this type form the object, for example, of publications DE 44 36 520 C1, which describes a powered cable or pipeline trolley, and DE 44 37 519 C2, as well as publications DE-GM 71 14 492 and DE 26 28 112 C2 referred to therein. Other cable or pipeline trolleys of this type are disclosed in publications DE 44 36 520 C1 and DE-PS 247 498.
The cable or pipeline trolleys of the initially cited type described in these publications serve for transporting power lines and/or gas conduits to movable consumers such as, e.g., the traveling trolley of a crane that travels on a carrier rail or in any other arrangements, e.g., trailing cable arrangements. In this case, the power lines or gas conduits need to follow a movable consumer, wherein this is realized with a multitude of such cable or pipeline trolleys that travel on a carrier rail similar to the end consumer (such as, e.g., the crane trolley).
Known cable or pipeline trolleys of this type usually consist of at least one chassis that is arranged directly on the carrier rail and travels thereon, a central plate that is arranged on the chassis in a suspended fashion and the actual carrier device for the cables or pipelines that is arranged on the bottom of the central plate. These known carrier devices have the disadvantage that they tilt laterally during high winds as frequently occur on elevated trailing cable devices, e.g., on bridge cranes in coastal areas, because one side of the very rigid central plate forms a large wind exposure area and the central plate can be barely bent, i.e., it has a very low flexibility. This causes the chassis to derail from the guides. Although the cable or pipeline trolley cannot fall out because it is fixed on the left side and the right side along the double-T beam that is also referred to as an I-beam, it may jam and thusly lead to collisions between adjacent cable or pipeline trolleys.